The New Avengers: Mistletoe
by anxious4
Summary: Purdey, Gambit and Steed celebrate Christmas. I wrote this a few years back and just recently found it, so I thought it's the right time to publish it. I DO NOT own the new avengers or any of the characters, I'm just a huge fan. sorry if it's a little crappy. R&Rs much appreciated


It was snowing outside like mad as Steed was looking out his bedroom window just admiring the view for a moment it was calming, he knew everyone would be arriving for Christmas soon as Gambit's Parents knew he'd be busy so they weren't expecting him home for Christmas and Purdey's mother and step-father were in Germany as that's where her step-fathers family was from. So John had invited them round as he had no one to share the Holidays with not even Emma Peel she had a family of her own now. He turned to look into the mirror to fix his bow tie and just stared into the mirror.

meanwhile at Gambit's house he was only just wrapping Steed and Purdey's presents. he always left things to the last minute. His telephone was ringing, with one hand on the parcel and the other trying to reach for the phone

"Hello?"

"Gambit it's me...Purdey are you coming to pick me up"

"Purdey you can't be serious? of course i am, remember I'm a gentleman"

"Gambit...thank you"

"Purdey, Purdey, Purdey...one of the many reasons i adore you, I'll not be too long" he chuckled

"Good I'll see you soon then. and Gambit, Merry Christmas!"

"You Too Purdey-girl"

She was trying to choose between the red dress or the purple hot pants with black tights. Her hair was about shoulder length and wavy now so she was thinking of pinning it up out of the way. Purdey went over to her Vanity to throw her hair up then to see that her hair was nice the way its she just left it undone with her waves cascading over her ears and down to just below her shoulders.

"Aha i know what I'll wear"

she grabbed her brown knee high boots and the purple shorts and a cute sweater, There was a knock at the door she knew it was gambit

"Just come in" she shouted

he walked in with a grin on his face and his hands behind his back

"Hello purdey, you're looking rather lovely...as always"

"Thank you Mike, you're looking very handsome yourself"

he went over to her vanity and looked at himself in the mirror just fixing away at his tie and running his fingers through his hair.

"Gambit"

"what? a man has got to look good, especially when there's an extremely beautiful girl around"

"Mike Gambit one of these days"

"i know i can't wait"

purdey just shook her head

"are we going Gambit?"

"Yes lets go"

he dug his keys out of his back pocket, went over to the front door to open it then put his arm around her waist

"lets go Purdey-girl"

she gave him one of her signature sweet smiles and locked the door on the way out. When they got into Gambits car it wouldn't start

"C'mon, C'mon car, work Ugh"

"Gambit we could always take my car and I'll drive"

"i think we may have to"

he got out the car and walked over to the trunk of the car and took out a pile of presents

"Gambit who are they for? she couldn't believe that he really made an effort instead of buying a pair of socks as gifts

"well Purdey-girl, These are for you and Steed. and no i have eight exactly"

Purdey rolled her eyes and helped him move the ones from his car to hers.

Over at Steed's house he was putting the presents under his Christmas Tree. About 15 minutes later Purdey and Gambit were at the door, Steed knew it was them because he could hear them singing Christmas Carols he laughed as they came through the door

"I'm glad to see you two are in the Christmas Spirit"

"What aren't you" Purdey questioned in a joking way. The house was full of decorations. The lights from the Christmas tree grabbed their attention very quickly.

"Steed, that tree is magnificent" she couldn't take her eyes off of it

"Thank you, had it since i was a little boy" he explained to her while helping them with their presents to the tree.

"shall we open the presents now or shall we wait till after dinner?" Purdey was so excited at this time of the year

"I think we should open presents first" Mike was such a child when it came to Christmas

they all sat down next to the tree exchanging presents. Purdey opened the first present from Mike

she gasped "Mike it's Gorgeous"

"what is it Purdey?" steed was curious as to what Mike had gotten her, she showed him the box it was a lovely pearl necklace

"Mike really you shouldn't have"

"Ah Purdey, you deserve it, anyway a beautiful woman should have some beautiful jewelery.

he took the necklace from the box and put it around her neck for her

"There you go, Purdey-girl, Gorgeous"

she smiled back at him

"thank you Mike!" then she gave him a peck on the cheek

After the exchange of gifts they all sat around the dinner table and sat down to a Christmas meal.

Mike was impressed by what Steed had provided them to eat

"Steed, who cooked this for you?" he chuckled

"Gambit, why me of course I'm not just known for my good looks"

"So is it safe to eat?" Gambit asked jokingly Steed just looked at him and laughed a little

minutes turned to hours and before they knew it, it was nine o'clock.

"Drinks anyone?" steed asked

"me please" Purdey replied with a cheeky smile

"Why not" Gambit smirked

as the night was growing the trio was getting a bit tipsy from all the red wine and whiskey. Purdey went over to the window just to look at the view, the snow was falling heavily and she was mesmerized by the way it danced to the ground Gambit came over to join her while Steeds eyes were heavy as he sat on the sofa they began to close slowly. Gambit put his arm around Purdey's shoulder he poked her arm.

"Look Purdey! mistletoe!"

she rolled her eyes and gave him one of her smiles she looked into his eyes and they were locked the couldn't brake the wonderful stare until Purdey closed her eyes slowly and Mike leaned forward... their lips locked together, Purdey couldn't help but think of how sweet and delightful this kiss was, Gambit couldn't actually believe what just happened he'd been wanting to do this for so long now that it seemed to be the best kiss of his entire life. He could feel her smiling and he went further which Purdey really didn't mind one bit, Gambit could tell that she was enjoying this special moment between them, secretly she had been wanting to kiss him from the first time she met him but never let on.

"Let's go sit by the fire Purdey-girl"

Steed was still fast asleep on the sofa, while Purdey and Mike were sitting on the floor by the fire just reminiscing about their lives telling wild stories and enjoying each others company until they had drifted off to sleep by the warming flames of the fire.

the crisp morning sun was shining through Steeds wonderful windows to wake up Purdey, She found herself snuggling into Mike

"Morning Purdey" his voice was soft

"Good Morning" she closed her eyes but that didn't stop her from smiling

the strong smell of Coffee came from the Kitchen where Steed was preparing breakfast. They got up off the ground and Gambit threw himself down on to the sofa and Purdey made her way to the Kitchen she came back through with two cups of coffee

"Here you go Gambit" she handed him the mug he gave her a wink and pouted his lips she just looked at him, She loved his silly carry on. As she sat down beside him they gave each other a very friendly look. When Steed went back through to the Kitchen she pecked him on the cheek and he kissed her head softly.


End file.
